


Farraige Gaotha

by phoenixoftheskies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixoftheskies/pseuds/phoenixoftheskies
Summary: We all have certain abilities, whether it's something none too out of the ordinary; like being a slightly faster reader than everyone else in your grade, or being hella good at a musical instrument.Even if you were amongst one of the shittiest of backgrounds, you still have roughly the same chances as everyone, if you know what your talents are and how to use them to your advantage.Winne Keeley's talent; as it were, was leaving, flighting away like quicksilver at the thought of being loved, needed, or wanted by anyone, as well as feeling too strongly emotionally attached to anyone, even if the one who needed her was something that was ultimately her creation, a result of a one-night stand, with a man who was actually not a man at all.So, of course, the most logical step for Winne after not being able to get an abortion was to leave the child at the doorstep of an orphanage with nothing but a cardboard box, blanket from the hospital, and nametag with two things written on it.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 1
Collections: Percy Jackson





	1. Prologue

The baby sobbed, his eyes flashing from brilliant aqua green to an all too ordinary hazel at the orphanage doorstep.

One of the kinder sisters heard his cries and rushed to him, picking him up from his cardboard box with a thin blue blanket; soothing him, "You're okay little poppet," in that voice everybody uses to try and calm a now motherless baby, surveying him to see if something was wrong.

"What's this on your wrist?" She asked, carrying the babe to the porch swing, and trying to take it off, thankfully the knot was done just barely enough to be secure.

It was one of those old fashioned labels they used to do on packaging. On it in dark blue ink was two things. A name and a date.

Aiden Keeley; April 22, 1926.

"Well, hello Aiden," she told the now calmed down hazel-eyed baby boy.

And his life would never be innocent, even before he really even got to live it at all.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just an ordinary morning at the Orphanage

Aiden swirled his spoon, keeping an eye out for his friend, occasionally taking a mouthful of bland oatmeal. Supposedly there was cinnamon in it; he could hardly tell.

Maybe they had cut him off because of all his 'treatments' he thought snidely to himself.  
It hadn't taken long for the leaders of the orphanage to realize he was a fuck up.

Well.

More of a fuck-up than his other brothers and sisters here at Christ's Orphanage (Críostaí Dílleachtlann).

All the esteemed sisters who grew up and never left the orphanage thought he was sent from hell and called in various esteemed brothers and pastors and such to try and rid the demon of their baby brother.

The sad part, Aiden's heart cried, is that if it wasn't for the Christ part of their orphanage, they might be friends and mentor figures.

The boy would often dream up stories where it was indeed that way and they were all best friends fighting against the corruption of his favorite sister (at the time)'s heart and take her back to God where they would all ask for her freedom and forgiveness and of course God would give it to her because Aiden had been told that this was for his own good and he would thank them all later and did you want to be cursed forever.

Dear Reader, do you remember his eyes flashing aqua to hazel when he was all but a few months old and found at the doorstep, and Sister Janie just narrowly missed seeing his eyes?  
It didn't take much longer for it to be a problem.

Oh, of course whenever Sister Janie could avoid it she did, always pacifying him and growing rather close to him, despite her fears and suspicions; did her best to protect him, shielding him from the other sisters and children, and raising him by herself for as long as she could.

Because of her, Aiden went into preschool thinking he was completely normal, that everyone's eyes changed from Hazel to Aqua, or at least some other color whenever they got upset, too. But apparently not because Jimmy ratted on him to their teacher and he got pulled out of lunch- He knew it was Jimmy who had ratted on him because he had a smug yet somewhat terrified look on his face when their teacher had taken the four-year-old by the hand from the playground and to the owner and headmaster's office.

Strangely, he wasn't scared. But he should have been, for this was his first encounter with a monster. A true to form Ancient Greek Monster, who had been hunting him down and, having found him, then ate the true headmaster.

Even as the monster selected the worst conventional therapies in hopes that the child would prove too weak to survive.

But Aiden did, time and time again.

So the monster kept coming up with more and more ideas until this mortal body couldn't handle the mental strain anymore and the spirit of the original headmaster and the monster possessing its body bickered forever nd he got carted off to the mental asylum, where the monster (An eidolon) let the mortal experience all of the pain and only coming out when the poor headmaster was being supervised and mentally experimented on and controlling him so he would never have peace until the day he died, and then went back to looking for souls to possess.

The new Headmaster of Aiden's orphanage had only two things you need to about him; which was that he believed same-sex marriages were biblically wrong and a deadly sin once they got to a certain point, and also that he thought the ocean was the purest gift from God ~Blech, the cheese in that line~ and was a miracle cure.

After Headmaster Hologoul got back from his morning walk along the shoreline and reviewing the now 10-year-old Aiden Keeley Case, God... well, more like a god, whispered in his ear that perhaps the true cure for the child was to take him out to the ocean and let him get ripped into the ocean and to some faraway continent or island.

The relatively weak-willed mortal agreed and took the cautiously quiet boy to the ocean, actually trying to know him outside of the reports of being a devil child, having only seen the faintest hint of the eyes changing color (for Aiden had learned to hide the changing and calm himself until the night when his roommates were long asleep after his therapy ended, for the night at least) and wanted to double-check the sources were correct.

So he took Aiden away for one day of walking the Irish coastline; completely religion-free.

Aiden didn't talk to him much, but he did act like a good boy. There was a soothing era around the boy, for the sight of the ocean and hearing the waves and feeling the rocky sand beneath his feet brought out an emotion that Aiden was a stranger to.  
It made him feel light and free; like there was a chance of a bright future.

Hope.

It made him feel like he could move on from the darkness and into the light.

But that wouldn't be him; it would be him, but better. A whole new person.

And that person needed a name.

The ocean wind tousled his hair, and he knew what it was going to be.

Farraige Gaotha.

He and the headmaster fell into a pattern of distant friends, and the year of Aiden being 11 was when he had the closest thing to joy at the orphanage, where he would have been treated like he was normal; if the other kids weren't so scared of him.

And then?

Well.

Then this happened.

It was morning and Aiden swirled his spoon, keeping an eye out for his friend, occasionally taking a mouthful of bland oatmeal. Supposedly there was cinnamon in it, he could hardly tell.

"Hey, trouble case," Zach said, plopping next to him, making Aiden's hazel eyes brighten.

The twelve-year-old smirked as Aiden sassed, "Yeah right, we all know who the real trouble case is here; I just distract them for you"

"True, true. You still have class right? Or have they taken you out of that too?"

"No, they can't screw with school without raising too many eyebrows, it would be the death of them."

"True," Zach agreed. "Thant's like the one thing they can't do, at least not Art or Math Mr. Smarty pants."

The math was the reason the boys had met. Zach sucked at it, and Aiden might have been the top student, which might have led to him tutoring the boy smirking by his side.

And the drawing? Well. That's what kept Aiden sane, and over the years he had figured out pretty much all the techniques with help doing some slight refinements from their teacher.

Aiden snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, book nut."

Yet another reason I'm the fuck up, I can't read worth shit. He thought.

"Oh really? I'm the Book Nut? Who's the one who's constantly begging me to read extracurricular books to him and instantly memorizing them?"

Aiden held up his hands in surrender, "Guilty as charged. But in all things fair, you do have a good voice for someone our age."

Zach smirked, "That's not the only thing I'm good at~"

-Officially turning Aiden into a blushing mess.

The end of the breakfast bell rang.

"Later," Zach whispered as he got up, heading off to his activity.

Aiden couldn't stop feeling as if he were buzzing the whole day.

After dinner, the boys were heading back to their dorm room.

"Hey, Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean when you said later?"

A peculiar grin filled the other boys' face as he gently pushed him into a wall with one word; "This," and kissed him.

Aiden had seemingly just let the electricity fill him and gripped onto Zach's shirt when the headmaster came, doing a hallway check.

"Boys, what are you doing ou-" He saw what they were doing and instantly Zach's demeanor changed.

"M-m-mister Hologoul, he, he, he just grabbed me out of nowhere and kissed me," Zach lied masterfully.

Mr. Hologoul looked at Aiden, crestfallen disappointment clear on his face, "I thought you got better..."

Aiden had nearly the exact same look on his face but directed to Zach with a splash of shocked anger.

That anger was all Mr. Hologoul needed to see. "Aiden you know same-sex relationships are a sin, and forcing them on others only makes the route to hell that much quicker or both of you. But don't worry because we can fix you. You won't like it but I'm sure you'll be used to it at this point, Aiden; I won't let you burn in hell. Zach, this is your first and only warning."

They had recently started doing talk it out sessions to see how much Aiden was 'recovering' since he could now control his emotions enough to have the aqua be unnoticeable unless you were looking for it.

And since most of the original kids were all adopted now and the teachers were either too freaked by him to protest anything the headmaster called for, or just didn't care enough to protest that he wasn't ready for it, he might've had a half a hope of being adopted.

Aiden had actually thought he might have had a future in hold for him besides hours-long prayer sessions to exorcise the demon from him, that this headmaster was different, hoping against all hope that the closest thing he had to a father figure in all of his life wouldn't betray him.

Instead?

He got the most painful year of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See you all next week! If not, I'm still trying to figure out a posing schedule that works for me giving you guys my best without hating the writing process or mentally straining myself when I'm not in the position to do that, seeing as this is the first work I've been able to schedule ahead easily on, what with this being prewritten on Wattpad (now removed, seeing as I have repurposed that account for my original works, should you wish to check it out, my username is the exact same as it is on here, phoenixoftheskies)
> 
> ~See ya in the next chapter, Skylar~


End file.
